U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,090 issued to Ackerman et al. for “Elastic Container Cover and Method for Manufacturing” teaches and claims an ovate-shaped container cover includes one layer of cover material that substantially covers a container, while a second layer of cover material adapted with an elastic border for gripping the walls of a container is substantially adjacent to the walls of the container. The container cover, when placed atop a container, is capable of forming a dome. The preceding patent is incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,895 issued to Toussant et al. for “Container Covering System” teaches and claims a container covering system comprising a flexible film cover including an elastic peripheral portion. The film cover forms a seal around a container on which the covering system is placed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,551 issued to Miller, II for “Flexible cap for various drink containers” claims a novel drink cap for preventing foreign substances from entering an opening of a beverage container, the drink cap comprising at least one flexible non-wetting sheet that has an outer surface, an inner surface, an edge portion located at the outermost periphery of the flexible sheet, a skirt portion located adjacent to the edge portion, an elastic periphery region located adjacent to the skirt portion, and a central web portion, whereby the central web portion of the inner surface of the at least one flexible sheet covers the opening of the beverage container. The preceding patent is incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,067 issued to Butterworth for a “Vehicle transport cover” discloses and claims a vehicle transport cover that protectively overlays the painted exterior surfaces of a vehicle. The cover includes a base sheet made of a moisture-resistant material that overlays the vehicle. An elastic strip that circumferentially extends along the vehicle encircling bottom edge of the base sheet holds the vehicle cover in place and ensures a tight fit over the vehicle. Openings provided in the base sheet and which overlay all of the vehicle windows are covered by transparent window sheets that promote driver visibility. A zippered slit is also provided in the cover along the base sheet region which is aligned over the driver-side door to allow easy access to and from the driver seat when the cover is arranged over the vehicle. The preceding patent is incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,965 issued to Stover for a “Multi-section land vehicle cover” discloses and claims a cover having a plurality of sections that can be attached to a land vehicle using anchor straps. The sections of the cover are attached to each other using connecting straps. The cover can be used when the land vehicle is in use. The preceding patent is incorporated by reference herein.
Automobile covers capable of covering automobiles of various sizes and shapes have been in use for many years. The prior art, however, has not delivered a solution to the market which is easy to use, inexpensive to purchase and compact when not in use or while packaged. There exists a need a disposable automobile cover which when not in use may be stored in the glove box of the automobile. There exists a need for a disposable automobile cover which envelopes the automobile in low cost readily available plastic material.